


Femmes d'Arda

by KarenKilla



Series: Aurore [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Les hommes vont à la guerre tandis que les femmes restent en arrière. Ainsi vont les choses en Arda, c'est le cours naturel pour beaucoup. Aurore, troisième enfant de l'Intendant Souverain du Gondor, compte bien faire sa part pour protéger son peuple contre tout les ennemis. Et elle n'est pas seule.





	1. Chapter 1

Aurore savourait d'un rare moment de tranquillité, assise dans ses appartements, elle s'était servie une tasse de thé et la tenait dans ses mains, profitant de la chaleur qui se dégageait de la tasse. Varon et Ohtar qui étaient installés sur l'autre canapé dans ses appartements se reposaient également. Depuis le départ de Boromir, deux mois auparavant, elle avait énormément de responsabilité, son frère aîné avait fait le plus gros du travail quand à la répartition des ressources. Denethor ne tenait qu'à Osgiliath, alors qu'il y avait d'autres garnisons, des garnisons qui avaient besoin de vivres et d'eau, d'armes et de couvertures mais aussi de se rappeler pourquoi ils se battaient.

Aurore s'arrangeait donc pour que les ressources ne partent pas toutes pour Osgiliath, quoique c'était plus difficile depuis le départ de Boromir, ça avait été son rôle à lui de convaincre Denethor, de le manipuler pour qu'il cède. Aurore n'avait pas l'avantage de son aîné, à savoir elle n'était pas apprécié ou aimé par son père, il ne cherchait pas non plus à l'impressionner ou à gagner son respect. Denethor ne savait peut-être pas à quel point sa fille le haïssait, mais il savait qu'elle le méprisait. Il n'avait rien à gagner en agissant comme elle le souhaitait, ce qui rendait les choses plus difficiles pour elle.

Cependant elle n'était pas une débutante, elle savait comment manipuler Denethor et les autres seigneurs du Gondor, elle devait le faire depuis des années. C'était son rôle. Ses frères menaient les hommes au combat, ils luttaient et risquaient leurs vies tandis qu'elle restait en arrière et faisait de son mieux pour les aider. Elle avait d'ailleurs réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait pour l'immédiat en tout cas. Il y avait toujours d'autres choses à obtenir pour aider au mieux, des lois à discuter, des projets à aborder mais pour le moment elle pouvait se poser. Il n'y avait rien d'urgent et elle comptait bien en profiter. C'était assez rare comme ça après tout. 

Il ne fallait pas que le moment dure trop longtemps, après tout sinon elle commencerait à se rappeler tout ce qu'il y avait à faire vis à vis de Minas Tirith et des différentes garnisons, ou pire les différents scénarios où sa famille pouvait être en danger. Particulièrement ses frères, vu que ses cousins étaient mieux entourés et plus loin du front au dernières nouvelles, et surtout Boromir. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de son aîné depuis son départ de la Cité Blanche, deux mois auparavant, et si elle savait que c'était normal, la route était longue jusqu'à Fondcombe, ça ne rendait pas la situation plus facile pour autant. Faramir n'était même pas là pour la distraire vu qu'il était en Ithilien, menant des rôdeurs, quoiqu'il était un bien meilleur correspondant. C'était déjà ça.

Rester en arrière n'était pas évident, même si elle arrivait à se rendre utile et à aider les soldats de la Cité. Sa place était importante, elle en avait bien conscience, mais lorsque ses deux frères étaient en danger, ce n'était pas évident à gérer. Une chose qui devenait de plus en plus courante depuis la dernière décennie malheureusement. C'était ainsi, ils avaient leurs devoirs et elle le sien, pourtant parfois elle préfèrerait être au front, au moins elle se sentirait plus utile, plus efficace. Et surtout elle serait plus proche s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. 

Elle n'aurait pas comme ça à supporter Denethor, leur père, ou les différents seigneurs du Gondor cherchant à obtenir sa main, pour eux ou leur fils d'ailleurs, ou alors cherchant à obtenir des avantages via elle. Certains la jugeant encore impressionnable et malléable, cela même alors qu'elle vivait presqu'en permanence à Minas Tirith et qu'elle gérait la cour et le conseil très souvent.... Certains étaient idiots, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. Elle avait beau haïr son géniteur, il lui avait appris à être prudente, calculatrice et à se débrouiller au cœur d'un nid de serpent, à savoir la cour du Gondor. Elle était bien plus préparée que ses frères, qui étaient plus des combattants que des politiciens, surtout Boromir qui était bien trop franc et direct parfois.

Franchise, une qualité intéressante à avoir, Aurore l'a aussi. Quoiqu'elle ne l'utilise que rarement, elle a bien trop de secret, de ses frères, de ses cousins, de ses quelques amis. Secrets qui ne peuvent pas être révéler, pas pour Denethor qu'elle hait et qu'elle voudrait voir mort, s'il n'était pas un homme que Boromir et Faramir aimaient. Elle pourrait le détruire, néanmoins elle n'était pas prête à payer ce prix, à prendre un tel risque. Le risque de perdre ses frères. Ce n'est pas un risque qu'elle est capable de prendre, ni maintenant ni jamais. Ils représentaient sa faiblesse, une chose dont Denethor avait conscience et il n'était pas le seul. 

Cependant outre que sa plus grande faiblesse, l'amour qu'elle portait à ses frères était aussi sa plus grande force. Sa plus grande motivation pour tout faire pour les protéger, pour protéger le Gondor, pays qu'ils aimaient tant. Et elle aussi aimait son pays. L'échec n'était tout simplement pas une option. Même si elle devait devenir aussi manipulatrice que Denethor pour arriver à ses fins. Les armes de ses frères étaient leurs muscles, leurs arcs et leurs épées. Les siennes étaient son intelligence et ses mots. 

Elle pouvait difficilement dire à quelqu'un qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, ou qu'elle le méprisait, avant de lui demander son aide ou son soutien. Alors elle abandonnait la franchise pour le jeu des politiques. C'était son rôle. Elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier que voir leurs visages lorsqu'elle leur prouvait qu'elle n'était pas simplement une jolie femme, mais qu'elle était intelligente, qu'elle savait ce dont elle parlait, c'était amusant. Ils avaient envie de la prendre de haut, certains le faisaient toujours, et elle n'oubliait pas la personne en question. Elle attendait simplement le bon moment pour le leur faire regretter. 

Ils estimaient que les femmes étaient inférieures. Très bien, ça l'énervait, lui donnait envie de hurler, mais ça lui donnait aussi un avantage vu qu'ils la sous-estimaient. Aujourd'hui encore et cela alors que cela faisait des années qu'elle réussissait à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Ils devaient assumer que Denethor lui disait quoi dire ou une autre idiotie du genre. Tant pis, ils apprendraient bien assez tôt qu'ils avaient tort. Tout comme Denethor lui même d'ailleurs. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus n'était pas pressée, tant qu'elle obtenait ce qu'elle voulait pour le peuple du Gondor et les soldats, elle pouvait endurer le reste. C'était sa tâche.

"Milady." la voix d'Iorlas la fit sortir de ses pensées, réprimant un soupir, son moment de tranquillité était fini visiblement, elle se tourna vers l'homme qui avait tant fait pour sa famille. Un homme qui lui était loyal et qui l'avait beaucoup aidé lorsqu'elle avait été forcée de prendre son rôle comme Lady de la maison de l'Intendant Souverain. Un homme qui insistait toujours pour qu'elle se repose d'avantage, il ne viendrait pas la voir si ce n'était pas nécessaire, pas après lui avoir répété encore et encore qu'elle devait faire une pause. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire souvent, il y avait tant à faire. Surtout vu que Denethor ne faisait pas grand chose, et ce qu'il faisait devait souvent être repris ensuite. 

"Que se passe-t-il Iorlas ?" demanda Aurore en reposant sa tasse.

"Lady Iseult et son frère, le Lieutenant Harlan désirent vous voir Milady." lui dit Iorlas.

Aurore ne réagit pas de manière évidente, même au sein de ses appartements elle avait du mal à se laisser entièrement aller, à montrer ses émotions ouvertement. Surtout lorsque c'était Iorlas qui venait lui donner une information pareille. Le fait que ce soit lui, disait justement que la situation était inquiétante, ou en tout cas pouvait l'être, sinon un simple serviteur l'aurait fait. Iorlas avait bien trop de responsabilités pour se charger de ce genre de chose. Que se passait-il ? 

"Je serai heureuse de les recevoir." acquiesça Aurore. "Pourrais-tu nous faire amener une collation pour eux. Je ne pense pas que ce qu'on ait soit suffisant."

"Bien sûr Milady, je m'en charge immédiatement." acquiesça Iorlas, s'inclinant devant elle avant de partir. 

"Sais-tu ce qui se passe Aurore ?" demanda Varon, curieux, ça semblait peu probable vu la tête qu'elle faisait mais il voulait s'en assurer. 

"Aucune idée." répondit Aurore. 

Elle n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le Gondor, ou même dans la Cité Blanche, néanmoins elle en savait beaucoup, faisait en sorte de se tenir informée. Iseult était d'ailleurs une des personnes sur qui elle gardait un œil, elle était une des rares personnes qui n'avait jamais tenté de se servir d'Aurore, un fait qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Surtout vu qu'Iseult était amoureuse de Boromir et qu'elle n'avait pas pour autant tenté d'utiliser leur amitié. 

C'était pour Boromir néanmoins qu'elle gardait un œil sur Iseult, pour l'amour qu'il lui portait. En partant son aîné lui avait demandé de veiller sur elle et elle avait fait de son mieux pour le faire. Mais ce n'était pas évident, Iseult avait été distante ces derniers temps, restant loin du public surtout ces trois dernières semaines. Enfin c'était ce que des gens de confiance lui avaient dit. Elle avait écrit à Iseult bien sûr, mais ça avait été limité, elles n'avaient pas beaucoup à se dire, elles s'entendaient bien mais elles n'étaient pas non plus très proches. Iseult ne restait pas souvent à la capitale, qu'Aurore quittait rarement, de plus la femme aux cheveux châtains était très occupée avec ses responsabilités et bien que différentes, la femme aux longs cheveux noirs avait aussi à faire. De plus Aurore, après ce qui lui était arrivé avec Denethor, elle était distante envers tout le monde, il lui avait fallu du temps pour être moins froide, mais elle avait toujours du mal à être plus ouverte. Iseult n'était pas une exception.

Pourquoi donc Iseult venait-elle la voir sans prévenir ? Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant, encore moins avec son frère. Que se passait-il ? Si elle avait voulu des nouvelles de Boromir elle aurait prévenu avant de venir. 

"Lady Iseult, Lieutenant Harlan, une excellente surprise. Je suis heureuse de vous voir." sourit Aurore en leur faisant signe de rentrer et de s'asseoir. Remerciant la servante qui avait apporté un plateau où se trouvait deux verres et des biscuits ainsi que des fruits. Elle servit du thé à Iseult tandis qu'Harlan avait demandé du vin, elle avait à peine fini de le servir qu'il avait fini son verre et en redemandait. De plus en plus intriguée, ainsi qu'inquiète, Aurore le resservit, s'attendant presque à voir l'homme boire à nouveau cul-sec. C'était inattendu, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le lieutenant Harlan mais Boromir s'était souvent plaint, de manière taquine, du fait qu'il ne buvait presque jamais. 

"Milady, je ne veux en aucun cas vous manquer de respect mais j'aimerai passer outre les politesses." dit Harlan. "Qu'on aille directement au cœur du sujet qui nous amène ici."

"Très bien." acquiesça volontiers Aurore. "Que se passe t-il ?"

"Je ne sais pas si vous allez ou non nous aider. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Mais je vous demanderai d'être discrets, que ce dont on parle ne sorte pas d'ici." demanda Harlan.

"Vous avez ma parole." acquiesça Aurore, après un bref échange de regard avec Ohtar et Varon qui acquiescèrent également.

"Vous savez que votre frère et ma sœur ont une relation depuis un moment." dit Harlan, fuyant le regard d'Aurore.

"Bien sûr. Denethor a refusé l'idée du mariage." acquiesça Aurore, elle savait très bien que son frère avait insisté à plusieurs reprises pour que leur père accepte le mariage mais en vain. Denethor persistait dans l'idée que Boromir devait faire un mariage plus avantageux, avec une famille plus puissante, plus riche.

Peu importe ce que pensait Boromir ou même ce qu'il ressentait. Denethor avait refusé catégoriquement ce mariage, même si ça voulait dire que son aîné ne se mariait pas. Il avait refusé tout autre proposition, qu'importe ce qu'avait demandé Denethor. Il voulait Iseult et personne d'autre. Faramir et Aurore avaient fait de leurs mieux pour essayer d'aider leur frère, à savoir lui accorder un moment avec elle, ou essayer de trouver des solutions pour faire changer d'avis Denethor. Même le prince Imrahil, leur oncle, avait essayé, il avait aussi invité à plusieurs reprises Boromir afin qu'il puisse la voir.

"Boromir a quand même fait de son mieux pour faire changer d'avis l'Intendant Souverain, il veut vraiment vous épouser." dit Aurore, craignant qu'Iseult en ait assez d'attendre. Elle comprendrait, cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'elle attendait une offre de mariage. Elle pourrait être mariée et avec un enfant au moins, elle avait eu des propositions mais avait refusé. Jusque là. Avait-elle changé d'avis ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'ils étaient ici ? Non ce n'était pas logique, ça ne demanderait pas une discrétion de sa part ou de la part de ses gardes.

"Je sais cela." acquiesça Harlan. "Je sais que Capitaine Boromir aime ma sœur, il ne m'a donné aucune raison d'en douter. Le problème c'est qu'il l'a aimé trop à mon goût."

Aurore analysa les paroles d'Harlan, l'expression sur son visage et surtout sur le visage d'Iseult, en ayant l'impression d'être dans un état second. Son frère n'avait pas été stupide à ce point n'est ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça, ce serait stupide et horriblement risqué. Boromir ne pouvait pas avoir agi ainsi n'est ce pas ? 

Malheureusement, plus elle se posait cette question, plus Aurore sentait venir la migraine. Si son frère aîné avait pu agir de la sorte, d'une manière aussi stupide et inconsciente, il en était capable. Il ne pensait pas toujours aux éventuelles conséquences, et puis avant de quitter Dol Amroth pour récupérer et défendre Osgiliath, il n'avait pas su qu'il devrait partir ensuite pour Fondcombe. Non que ce soit une excuse pour être avec une jeune femme non mariée.

"Iseult, .... " commença Aurore avant de s'interrompre, pouvait-elle vraiment poser cette question ? Ce serait extrêmement indélicat, et gênant si elle se trompait en plus.

"Je porte son enfant oui." confirma Iseult, ses yeux noisettes baissés et les joues rouges.

Aurore dut retenir un juron, elle en connaissait un certain nombre ayant deux frères et trois cousins, sans compter le fait qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps avec des soldats. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas jurer devant elle, par respect, néanmoins ils ne se contrôlaient pas toujours, elle en avait donc appris un certain nombre. Elle avait rarement souhaité en utiliser plus qu'en cet instant. Boromir était vraiment un imbécile. Avait-il vraiment pensé à ce qu'il faisait ? Aux conséquences éventuelles ? Surtout pour Iseult, particulièrement vis à vis de Denethor.

"Je ne peux pas rappeler Boromir, nul ne le peut. Même l'Intendant Souverain ne le peut pas." commenta Aurore.

"Je sais qu'il est en mission, mais sûrement il pourrait comprendre, la situation est plutôt particulière." pointa Harlan, fronçant les sourcils.

"Et s'il était en mission en Gondor ou au Rohan, j'enverrai un message immédiatement. Cependant il a du partir pour assister à un conseil à Fondcombe." expliqua Aurore. "J'ignore le sujet du conseil." un mensonge mais pas la peine de le reconnaître, surtout si elle avait entièrement raison. Hors de question qu'un tel secret ne sorte, ce serait bien trop dangereux, pour tout le monde. "Néanmoins ça avait l'air important et nous avons besoin de forger des alliances. Boromir pourra faire cela. Il est parti seul pour Fondcombe, je ne peux pas le rappeler."

"Alors ma sœur est ruinée." dit Harlan, se levant et faisant des vas et viens dans la pièce, tandis qu'Iseult se mettait à pleurer.

Aurore resta silencieuse, les observant et réfléchissant à diverses options. La situation n'était pas évidente, c'était un fait, néanmoins ce n'était pas catastrophique. Elle ne pouvait pas leur dire ces options, pas avant de s'assurer que la situation était réellement gérable. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner de l'espoir, uniquement pour le leur reprendre ensuite, ce serait bien trop cruel. Et puis elle devait s'assurer que c'était ce que voulait Iseult et Boromir. Elle ne pouvait certes pas parler à son frère mais elle pouvait parler à deux hommes qui le connaissaient assez afin de savoir s'il voulait vraiment être avec Iseult. S'il voulait vraiment l'épouser. Elle le pensait mais elle était sa sœur, il n'avait pas les mêmes conversations avec elle plutôt que des hommes.

"Non, il y a diverses options. Accordez-moi une semaine. Sept jours afin que je vois ce qui est réalisable ou non. Pouvez-vous me donner ce délai ?" demanda Aurore.

"Vous croyez vraiment que les choses peuvent s'arranger ?" demanda Harlan, surpris.

"Oui. Rien que là, je peux penser à trois options possibles. Pouvez-vous me donner sept jours ?" répéta Aurore.

"Oui. Merci." dit Iseult sans consulter son frère. "Je sais que je n'aurai pas du faire cela. Pas alors qu'on n'était pas marié et qu'il allait partir le lendemain mais ..."

"Vous n'avez pas à m'expliquer les raisons derrière vos actions Iseult." dit Aurore, qui n'avait guère envie de discuter de la sexualité de son frère.

Elle savait qu'il n'était plus 'innocent' depuis un moment déjà, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait envie d'en parler. Boromir n'était pas Denethor, il ne s'était jamais forcée sur une femme, de ça elle était sûre, même de ses frères elle ne l'aurait pas supporter. Ou peut-être surtout de ses frères... Pour elle qui n'avait pour 'expérience sexuelle' que les mois passés à subir Denethor, elle ne voyait pas comment une telle chose pouvait être plaisante. En tout cas pour la femme. Néanmoins suite à des discussions avec diverses personnes, y compris des prostitués, elle devait bien accepter que ça devait l'être quoiqu'elle n'avait aucune envie de découvrir une telle chose.

Boromir n'avait donc pas forcé Iseult, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir d'avantage.

"Je ne sais pas encore quelles décisions nous prendrons, parce que je ne serais pas la seule à décider, vous aurez le choix, je vous le promets. Il s'agit de votre vie et vous avez le droit de décider où vous voulez la mener. Dans tous les cas je vous donne ma parole que je ferai en sorte que les choses se passent pour le mieux pour vous et votre enfant." assura Aurore.

"Que comptes-tu faire ?" demanda Ohtar une fois le frère et la sœur partis.

Les deux gardes étaient restés silencieux au cours de la conversation, comme le plus souvent d'ailleurs, ils n'offraient des conseils que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, ou en comité réduit, ou alors lorsqu'il s'agissait de problèmes concernant la guerre. Sinon ils restaient en retrait, observant la situation, autant que les dangers éventuels, et lui disant ensuite les expressions d'un tel, ou les regards d'un autre... C'était pratique parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout observer.

"J'ai besoin de parler à Faramir et à Arthion." dit Aurore après un instant de réflexion. 

Elle devait parler à son autre frère et à l'ancien second de Boromir, ils étaient les deux hommes les plus proches de son aîné et ils pourraient lui dire ce que son imbécile de frère voulait vraiment avec Iseult. Confirmer qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre femme.

"On a trois options si on veut régler cette situation avec le moins de tort vis à vis d'Iseult. La première, la plus horrible, est de lui faire perdre l'enfant. Je n'aime pas cette possibilité, si elle avait voulu le faire elle l'aurait déjà fait, mais l'option est là néanmoins. 

La seconde, dans le cas où Boromir ne tient pas autant à elle que je le pensais, ce serait de la marier à un homme de confiance, un noble, avec une bonne situation et qui serait compréhensif. Avec bien sûr l'idée qu'il y aurait une compensation pour élever l'enfant d'un autre homme." répondit Aurore, s'étant levé et attablé à une petite table afin de rédiger les missives nécessaires.

"Peu d'homme accepterait cela." pointa Varon.

"Je le sais, néanmoins j'en connais certains qui le feraient. Je connais un homme en particulier qui doute de sa capacité à engendrer un enfant, cette solution serait idéale pour lui." répondit Aurore.

"La troisième option ?" demanda Ohtar.

"Il faudrait prétendre que Boromir et Iseult se sont mariés lors de notre voyage à Dol Amroth. Ce serait crédible vu qu'il a demandé à plusieurs reprises la permission de demander la main d'Iseult, et qu'il ne se serait jamais marié sans Faramir et moi. Hors nous nous trouvions tout deux chez notre oncle exceptionnellement. Oncle Imrahil accepterait l'idée pour protéger l'honneur de notre famille et celui d'Iseult. Il a d'ailleurs tenté d'interférer à plusieurs reprises en faveur de Boromir." expliqua Aurore. "Ce serait l'option que je préfèrerais, parce que je crois que Boromir aime vraiment Iseult et qu'il souhaite réellement partager sa vie et avoir une famille avec elle. Je ne veux pas rendre mon frère malheureux. Néanmoins c'est aussi l'option la plus risquée vu que ça voudrait dire qu'on a comploté pour désobéir à Denethor. Le fait que la lignée continuerait risque d'être secondaire devant ça."

Elle ne plaisantait pas en plus, Denethor n'avait jamais toléré les désobéissances de Boromir, et si elle disait que son aîné avait fait cela, ce serait bien plus que simplement aller à un endroit plutôt qu'un autre lors d'une mission. L'Intendant Souverain risquait même d'être très désagréable envers Iseult....

A quoi donc pensait Boromir ? 

Elle allait l'étrangler lorsqu'il reviendrait, lui faire payer de lui avoir laissé une telle situation à gérer en plus du reste. Mais en attendant elle avait à faire.


	2. Chapter 2

Faramir ne pensait pas avoir déjà chevauché aussi vite pour regagner Minas Tirith. Le message de sa sœur, lui demandant de rentrer parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler d'une situation importante l'avait énormément inquiété. Aurore avait toujours su que ses frères se pliaient aisément à sa volonté, et donc si elle leur demander de revenir à Minas Tirith, ils le feraient. Elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé par le passé, elle leur avait envoyé des messages régulièrement et parfois les deux frères avaient pu lire qu'ils lui manquaient, mais elle n'était jamais allée plus loin. 

Aurore, comme eux, avait compris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas fuir leurs obligations et leurs rôles, ils faisaient donc leurs devoirs. Les deux frères en menant les hommes hors de Minas Tirith, dans des affrontements contre les sbires de Sauron, et leur sœur en se chargeant des choses dans la Cité. C'était ainsi. Ils se tenaient informés, le plus possible, de ce qui se passait chacun de leur côté, mais là, Aurore ne lui avait rien dit, autre qu'il devait rentrer. Que se passait-il ? S'il s'était agi d'une information concernant les agissements de Sauron, de Saroumane ou encore du Rohan, elle l'aurait dit dans son message. Le pire pour Faramir, c'était qu'il connaissait assez sa sœur pour sentir la tension et l'inquiétude dans les quelques lignes qu'elle lui avait fait parvenir. 

Bien sûr son inquiétude n'était pas marquée, ou dite, mais Faramir connaissait bien sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait des choses, à lui et Boromir, surtout concernant la période où les gens l'appelaient la Dame de Glace, mais elle avait été plus ouverte après. Pas sur tout, elle continuait à dissimuler des choses, ce qui rendait Faramir fou d'inquiétude, parce qu'il était certain que c'était grave. Mais il avait bien du se résigner, Aurore était bien trop douée lorsqu'elle ne voulait pas répondre aux questions. 

Faramir ne le lui dirait jamais, mais d'eux trois il était clair que c'était Aurore qui avait hérité de l'intelligence de leur père, ainsi que de ses capacités politiques. Il ne le lui dirait jamais parce qu'il voyait bien que sa sœur .... ne s'entendait pas du tout avec Denethor. Ce dont il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, l'homme n'avait jamais été facile à supporter et depuis quelques années, Aurore était la seule à devoir le faire. Boromir et lui étaient souvent loin de Minas Tirith, et de toute façon leur aîné était le seul qui trouvait grâce aux yeux de Denethor. Faramir ne voulait pas donc pas imaginer à quel point l'homme pouvait être insupportable avec Aurore...

Donc s'il félicitait régulièrement sa sœur sur ses capacités à gérer la Cité, il ne pensait pas être capable de le faire aussi bien qu'elle, il ne faisait jamais la comparaison ou le lien. C'était plus sage. 

Laissant sa jument dans les écuries, Faramir fit donc son chemin jusqu'aux appartements de sa sœur, discrètement comme elle le lui avait demandé, quoiqu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Et que ça commençait à le rendre fou, mais il aurait des réponses rapidement. Aurore pouvait taquiner parfois, mais jamais lorsque c'était important et lorsqu'ils étaient réellement inquiets. Prenant une profonde inspiration afin de se calmer, cela ne servirait à rien s'il était trop tendu, il toqua ensuite à la porte des quartiers d'Aurore. 

Elle s'ouvrit rapidement et Faramir fit face à un ancien homme de son frère Ohtar, un homme qui assurait depuis plusieurs mois déjà, plus d'un an, la sécurité de sa sœur. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs gagné la loyauté du soldat, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Varon, un homme qui lui avait loyal auparavant. Bien sûr Faramir était heureux de savoir que sa sœur avait la protection de deux hommes aussi capables, et il savait à quel point la loyauté de Varon était difficile à gagner, ainsi qu'à quel point elle était précieuse. Cependant ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il aurait voulu savoir ce qui se passait. Qui exactement représentait un danger pour sa précieuse petite sœur, mais les deux hommes lui étaient trop loyaux pour trahir sa confidence. Ce qui était assez frustrant. Enfin bon, il était certain qu'ils la protégeraient, c'était déjà ça il supposait.

"Milady, le capitaine Faramir." informa d'ailleurs Ohtar de sa voix grave tout en se poussant pour le laisser entrer. 

Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour le faire, entrant dans les quartiers de sa sœur qu'elle avait entièrement changé il y a quelques années, pour la voir qui était en train de se lever d'un des fauteuils pour l'accueillir. Un sourire sur les lèvres, un auquel il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répondre, elle avait toujours eu ce don, celui de le faire sourire qu'importe ce qui se passait, sa fatigue ou les horreurs qu'il avait vu. 

"Faramir." elle souffla juste avant qu'il n'arrive à ses côtés et qu'il la prenne dans ses bras. La serrant contre lui s'en soucier de l'odeur qu'il devait dégager, de la poussière sur sa tenue. Il était simplement heureux de pouvoir la tenir contre lui et vu qu'elle ne cherchait pas à se dégager, le sentiment était apprécié, voire même encouragé. Mais après tout ce n'était pas une surprise, Aurore s'était toujours jetée dans ses bras lorsqu'il revenait à la Cité Blanche, même chose avec Boromir, et ce peu importe dans quel état ils se trouvaient. La poussière du voyage ne l'avait jamais effrayé.

"Nous vous laissons Milady ?" proposa Ohtar en se levant également. 

"Oui merci, dormez bien." acquiesça Aurore, en se détachant un peu de son frère pour leur sourire. "Tu dois avoir faim, prends tout ce que tu veux." elle lui dit ensuite, désignant la collation sur la table. Il ne se le fit pas répéter, il avait beau être toujours inquiet concernant le message de sa soeur, il était aussi affamé. Il avait pris l'habitude de manger quand il le pouvait, de plus il connaissait Aurore. Elle ne parlerait que lorsqu'elle serait prête à le faire, ou alors lorsqu'elle estimerait qu'il était prêt. 

Dévisageant attentivement son frère, Aurore ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement. Il allait bien, il était vivant. La jeune femme aux cheveux châtains priait à chaque fois qu'un de ses frères quittait la Cité Blanche, le plus souvent les deux étaient au loin, mais ça avait rarement été aussi pénible pour elle. Elle ne songeait pas à Denethor, qui était comme toujours insupportable et qu'elle cherchait à voir le moins possible. Ou les autres politiciens, ou toutes les autres tâches qu'elle devait remplir, tenant à la fois le rôle de Dame de la Cité, un rôle normalement tenu par la femme de l'Intendant Souverain. Et qu'elle remplissait depuis la mort de sa mère, des années auparavant, le tout sans grande aide ou guide, ce qui avait eu pour conséquence plusieurs erreurs au début. Heureusement rien d'irréparable.

Aurore avait du apprendre rapidement, où il y aurait pu avoir de graves conséquences pour Minas Tirith ainsi que pour le reste du Gondor, et au fil des années, la fille de Denethor n'avait fait qu'augmenter ses tâches, le nombre de ses responsabilités. Elle avait du le faire, au début pour se distraire afin de surmonter ce qu'avait osé faire Denethor... Elle avait eu besoin de quelque chose pour l'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il était venu dans sa chambre... Dans son lit...

"Aurore." l'appela Faramir, la faisant brusquement sortir de ses pensées pour voir une forte inquiétude dans les yeux bleus de son frère, similaires aux siens. 

Elle se fustigea intérieurement, elle se contrôlait mieux d'habitude, évitait de penser à ces souvenirs lorsqu'elle était avec des gens, particulièrement sa famille qui pouvait être observatrice. Voire trop vu qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas que quiconque soit au courant des actions de Denethor. Elle savait qu'elle les avait fait souffrir à l'époque en les tenant à distance, c'était une des choses qui lui avait permis de s'opposer à lui afin de retrouver un semblant de liberté et de tranquillité. En tout cas il ne l'avait pas touché ainsi depuis.

"Ce n'est rien. Je suis simplement un peu fatiguée, il y a beaucoup à faire." sourit légèrement Aurore, essayant de rassurer Faramir. 

Si la première partie était un mensonge, elle allait devoir se laver une nouvelle fois ce soir, et elle risquait de faire des cauchemars. Comme souvent... La deuxième était vrai. Aurore avait commencé à assumer de plus en plus de responsabilités parce qu'il fallait le faire mais pour se distraire. Pour s'épuiser totalement afin de s'effondrer le soir, s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Au moins quelques heures sans se réveiller en hurlant, certaine qu'Il était dans la chambre. 

Ensuite elle s'était servie de ses responsabilités pour se distraire de l'inquiétude qui la rongeait au sujet de ses frères. Puis elle avait commencé à se rendre compte qu'elle pouvait vraiment aider le Gondor, qu'elle pouvait aider le royaume, les gens. Et c'était ce dont elle avait eu besoin, ce qui lui permettait de tenir réellement. De guérir un peu même. D'avancer.

Depuis le départ de Boromir elle avait du prendre en charge un grand nombre de ses responsabilités et cette histoire avec Iseult... Oui elle avait été surchargée ces derniers jours. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose, elle avait toujours besoin d'une distraction, surtout vu qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quand son frère aîné rentrerait et qu'en son absence, Faramir pouvait rentrer encore moins souvent... Oui le travail c'était une bonne chose.

"Si tu le dis." céda Faramir, l'air néanmoins peu convaincu. 

"Je le dis." affirma en plaisantant légèrement Aurore. "J'ai besoin de savoir Faramir, est-ce que Boromir aime vraiment Iseult ?"

"Quoi ?" demanda plus qu'un peu surpris Faramir. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas fait rentrer pour lui demander ça non ? Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin, inquiet comme pas possible, parce qu'elle souhaitait rassurer l'amoureuse de leur frère quand même ? 

"Je suis sérieuse Faramir, c'est très important. J'ai besoin de savoir s'il l'aime vraiment, s'il la considère simplement comme un acte de rébellion vis à vis de Denethor ou autre chose... Et non je ne t'ai pas uniquement fait revenir pour ça mais c'est lié. Prévois t'il vraiment de l'épouser ?" insista Aurore. "Je sais ce qu'il me dit à moi, mais il y a des choses qu'on ne dit pas à sa petite soeur, qu'en revanche il pourrait te dire à toi. Je ne te demande pas de trahir ses confidences ou ses secrets. Uniquement de répondre à ma question."

"Et bien, oui il l'aime vraiment. Il prévoit de l'épouser, il m'a même parlé de plusieurs plans pour faire céder père, quoiqu'il ne m'a pas précisé ce à quoi il pensait exactement." répondit Faramir après un temps d'arrêt. "Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagée." soupira Aurore en s'appuyant vraiment contre le dossier de son canapé. 

Elle avait voulu croire son frère lorsqu'il parlait de ses sentiments pour Iseult, particulièrement depuis la révélation qu'il avait pris sa virginité et qu'il l'avait mis enceinte, le tout hors mariage. Mais elle avait conservé un doute. Même après avoir parlé au second de Boromir, le doute était resté, mais là ça allait beaucoup mieux. Faramir ne lui mentirait jamais, même pas à ce sujet. Cela ne voulait pas dire que les actions de Boromir étaient acceptables, loin de là, mais c'était quand même mieux que rien. Elle devait rester concentrer sur le positif. Il l'aimait.

"Aurore, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" s'impatienta Faramir, comprenant par la réaction de sa soeur qu'il lui manquait vraiment une information.

"Iseult est enceinte." dit Aurore.

"Quoi ? Boromir a été assez irresponsable pour ...." dit Faramir en palissant. 

"Apparemment oui. Je veux dire elle pourrait mentir quand au sujet du père, mais je ne le crois pas." dit Aurore en haussant légèrement, et élégamment les épaules. "Nous devons gérer cette situation au mieux vu qu'elle compte garder le bébé et pour le faire j'avais plusieurs plans, dont un qui avait ma préférence. Mais je ne pouvais pas l'appliquer tant que je n'étais pas certaine que c'était ce qu'il voudrait."

"Quel est le plan alors ?" demanda Faramir après un moment de silence. 

"Nous allons dire que Boromir en a eu assez d'attendre la permission de Denethor pour le mariage. Surtout vu que les temps sont incertains, et donc que lors de notre voyage à Dol Amroth il a épousé Iseult. On pourra le faire croire vu que nous étions tout les deux là bas au moins deux jours, et j'ai aussi l'accord de notre Oncle ainsi que son soutien." expliqua Aurore en se levant pour aller chercher une lettre reçu la veille. 

Elle avait agi vite après sa rencontre avec Iseult, quelque soit le plan qu'ils allaient appliquer, ils devaient le faire et cela rapidement. Avant que quiconque puisse suspecter la vérité, ce serait terrible pour la réputation d'Iseult, sans compter ce que cela voudrait dire pour son enfant. Aurore ne pouvait pas le permettre, même si la femme aux cheveux noirs ne devait pas devenir sa soeur par mariage, elle refusait de laisser les actions de Boromir nuire à Iseult. Pas alors qu'elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'empêcher.

Comme le succès du plan qu'elle préférerait appliquer dépendait du soutien de la famille maternelle, elle avait donc écrit à sa grand-mère et à son oncle ainsi qu'à la femme de ce dernier. Ils avaient tous accepté d'aider, que ce soit en affirmant avoir assisté au mariage ou en aidant à trouver un mari à Iseult. Ils n'étaient pas ravis vis à vis de Boromir et de ses actions, et ils le sermonneraient à son retour, surtout leur grand-mère mais ils aideraient. Même s'il fallait mentir à Denethor. Sur ce point c'était surtout son oncle qui l'avait inquiété, il respectait Denethor après tout. Mais il avait accepté de garder le silence, pourquoi Aurore l'ignorait encore, mais c'était un soulagement. 

Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre bien sûr, mais elle avait une assez bonne idée sur la réaction de Denethor s'il apprenait ce qui s'était produit entre Iseult et Boromir, cela alors qu'ils n'étaient pas mariés. Et elle ne voyait pas cela bien se finir pour Iseult. Denethor n'avait jamais été particulièrement tendre avec ses paroles, même Boromir, son favori, en avait fait les frais. Alors elle, la femme qu'il ne voulait pas pour son fils, qu'il jugeait indigne de son aîné... Elle était certaine que l'expression femme de petite vertu aurait été utilisé, et ce à plusieurs reprises, s'il avait été informé. 

Les jours passants, le risque qu'il apprenne la vérité augmentait. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait demandé à Faramir de rentrer de toute urgence. Bien sûr elle aurait pu lui demander de répondre par lettre, mais non seulement elle devait lui parler d'autre chose. En plus elle voulait pouvoir jauger son expression, s'assurer qu'il ne mentait pas, et puis le messager pourrait être un espion de Denethor. 

Aurore avait beau gagner de plus en plus de support au sein du Gondor, des serviteurs et des gardes ou le reste de la population, néanmoins Denethor avait du soutien. Par loyauté ou peur, elle ne savait pas exactement. Il en savait bien trop pour qu'elle ne soit pas prudente. Et de toute façon elle ne disait jamais non à un moment avec un de ses frères. Surtout depuis le départ de Boromir, dont elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. Elle ne savait même pas s'il avait gagné Fondcombe ou s'il était encore en chemin. 

"Logique. Boromir ne se marierait jamais sans nous." acquiesça Faramir, il s'était levé tout en réfléchissant et faisait à présent des vas et viens. 

"Exactement." acquiesça Aurore.

"Quand comptes-tu lui dire ?" demanda Faramir. 

"Je dois voir Iseult dans deux jours, je pensais aller l'annoncer ensuite à Denethor. Cela me donnera un peu de temps pour mettre en place les documents qui auraient été remplis en cas d'un mariage. Ils seront faux, mais je peux copier suffisamment bien l'écriture de Boromir pour que ça ne soit pas évident." dit Aurore.

"Tu veux que je reste ? Il sera furieux." pointa Faramir inquiet. 

"C'est probablement un euphémisme mais j'ai quelques idées pour qu'il réagisse mieux. Et ça ira, pas la peine que tu subisses ses mots remplis de venin." nia Aurore, elle ne voulait pas que Faramir soit blessé par les paroles cruelles de Denethor. Contrairement à elle, qui haïssait l'Intendant Souverain, Faramir tenait à lui. Ce genre de propos le blessait toujours et c'était la dernière chose que désirait Aurore. Surtout vu que s'attaquer physiquement, lui arracher les yeux et la langue par exemple, à Denethor n'était pas une bonne idée, cela même si elle avait des envies à chaque fois qu'il s'en prenait à Faramir. Elle devait donc se contrôler. Peut-être qu'un jour elle pourrait réaliser ce genre de désirs, à savoir tuer de la manière la plus douloureuse possible Denethor, mais ce n'était guère le moment. Non qu'elle pensa qu'un tel jour finisse par venir, mais on pouvait toujours rêver. 

"Comment expliqueras-tu ma présence ? J'ai fait en sorte d'être discret mais il y a de forte chance qu'il ait été informé ou qu'il le sera sous peu." pointa Faramir, réellement inquiet pour sa petite soeur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à affronter cela. La colère de Denethor était quelque chose à craindre, surtout pour eux deux qu'il ne tenait pas du tout en faveur. C'était même tout le contraire.

"Je lui expliquerai qu'Iseult était venue me voir avant ta visite et que j'avais tenu à vérifier avec toi de la suite des opérations, pointant qu'en tant que femme je connais ma place, ça lui suffira je pense. Ou sinon j'improviserai. J'ai deux jours pour trouver des idées, je m'en sortirai, ne t'en fais pas." assura Aurore. Et elle était sincère, mentir ou en tout cas dissimuler une partie de la vérité à Denethor était une chose qu'elle faisait régulièrement. Cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème.

Une part d'elle craignait toujours Denethor, il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et elle en faisait toujours des cauchemars. Mais elle savait qu'elle était capable de se défendre contre lui. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose pour lui nuire, mettre en danger Faramir. Il l'avait fait une fois par le passé alors qu'elle l'avait défié, elle ne l'avait jamais oublié. Mais elle avait fait du chemin depuis, certes pour beaucoup elle n'était qu'une femme, rien de plus, mais elle avait bien plus de pouvoir que cela. Et s'il donnait un ordre stupide et dangereux à Faramir, alors elle devrait pouvoir s'y opposer. Enfin tant qu'elle avait le soutien de son frère. Mais politiquement c'était faisable, elle espérait juste ne pas avoir à le faire. 

Avec la menace omniprésente de Sauron, le Gondor devait rester fort, uni. Elle ne pouvait donc pas montrer ouvertement sa haine envers Denethor, surtout avec Boromir qui était parti pour Fondcombe et Faramir qui menait des missions assez loin de la Cité Blanche. Il y avait trop de Seigneurs désireux d'obtenir le pouvoir pour qu'elle prenne un tel risque. La mort de l'Intendant Souverain ne pouvait donc pas être souhaitable, pas plus qu'une dispute publique entre lui et elle.

"Si tu penses que c'est pour le mieux." il acquiesça en fronçant les sourcils. L'idée ne lui plaisait guère mais il lui faisait confiance.

"Je le pense." confirma Aurore. "Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir uniquement pour t'informer que tu allais être un oncle, c'est au sujet de la mission de Boromir."

"Tu as eu des nouvelles ?" demanda Faramir, perdant immédiatement le sourire qui était apparu sur son visage à la pensée qu'il allait être un oncle, qu'il allait avoir une nièce ou un neveu.

"Non, aucune. Mais je pense savoir pourquoi il est parti. Pourquoi Denethor l'a envoyé lui plutôt qu'un autre." nia Aurore. "Je pense que l'Anneau Unique a été retrouvé. Que c'est pour ça que Lord Elrond a appelé un conseil des différents peuples libres de la Terre du Milieu."

"L'Anneau Unique." souffla Faramir, les yeux ébahis. "Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ?"

"Tu m'as déjà dit que les Neuf avaient quitté le Mordor, et ce n'était pas pour nos frontières comme on l'avait cru au début. Ce n'était pas pour mener une armée, uniquement pour passer, pour aller chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose. De plus lors de sa dernière visite Mithrandir s'est plongé dans des documents remontant au temps d'Isildur et il n'est parti qu'après avoir consulté un parchemin écrit par Isildur lui même. Décrivant soigneusement l'anneau ainsi que les modifications qui étaient apparues au fil des mois. Boromir et toi avaient fait des rêves vous parlant du Fléau d'Isildur. Sans compter des murmures provenant de Denethor... De quelle manière il aurait été informé, je ne sais pas, mais il semble penser que l'anneau a été retrouvé. Et que Boromir va le lui rapporter." dit sérieusement Aurore, qui sous l'inquiétude ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer avec ses doigts. 

Cette mission était une pure folie, rien provenant de Sauron pouvait être une bénédiction pour le Gondor. C'était même tout le contraire, s'il croyait que l'Anneau était à Minas Tirith, ou allait arriver, ils subiraient une guerre encore plus intense. Et ils ne pourraient y faire face. Chaque message semblait rapporter que de nouvelles troupes arrivaient au Mordor pourtant eux ils commençaient à faiblir. Bien sûr elle était certaine qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas, qu'ils se battraient jusqu'à leur dernier souffle, et elle comptait bien se battre aussi. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas d'espoir de victoire. Pas telle que les choses étaient présentement. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses, ils étaient bien trop isolés. 

Les actions récentes du roi Théoden ne promettaient pas une aide de la part du Rohan et ils avaient guère d'autres alliés. Bien sûr Aurore savait que Boromir allait essayer de convaincre les gens de ce conseil d'apporter de l'aide au Gondor, mais viendraient-ils ? Aideraient-ils ? Et surtout est-ce que ça serait assez ? 

"Crois-tu qu'il le fera ?" demanda Faramir, la faisant sortir de ses pensées, plus qu'un peu sombres une fois encore. Elle devait se surveiller, ou il risquait de s'inquiéter encore plus pour elle. Et ce n'était pas bon du tout, pas alors qu'il devait rester concentré sur les ennemis hors de Minas Tirith, pas alors qu'il devait se battre afin de revenir vivant.

"J'aimerai dire non. Parce qu'amener une telle chose à Minas Tirith m'effraie. Surtout dans les mains de Denethor... La magie de Sauron corrompt tout ce qu'elle touche, je suis certaine que c'est encore pire avec ce maudit anneau. Mais je l'ignore. Si Denethor le lui a demandé, ... S'il pense que ce serait pour le bien du Gondor.. Boromir le ramènera." dit Aurore, dissimulant son visage dans ses mains. 

Ce qu'elle avait lu au sujet d'Isildur, particulièrement après la défaite de Sauron et l'obtention de l'anneau, cela la hantait. Il était devenu froid, distant, plus cruel et désireux de pouvoir. 

Etait-ce le sort qui attendait Boromir ? Allait-il revenir à la Cité Blanche comme un étranger ? 

"Chut Aurore. Je suis certain que tout ira bien." dit Faramir en la prenant dans ses bras. "Il saura qu'il ne faut pas le faire, et si ce n'est lui alors d'autres. Mithrandir sera sûrement à ce conseil, de même que bien d'autres êtres sages. Ils ne voudront surement pas que cette arme continue à exister."

"Boromir..." elle murmura. 

Cela faisait des jours qu'elle broyait ces idées noires, elle n'avait pu se confier à personne. Elle avait toute confiance en Ohtar et Varon, cela allait sans dire, et même en ses suivantes, quoique là pas forcément toutes... Mais là n'était pas la question. Elle avait confiance en eux, mais le révéler était dangereux, surtout vu que Denethor avait des oreilles dans un tas d'endroit et qu'elle avait déjà assez à lui cacher. Pas la peine qu'il sache à quel point elle l'espionnait, ou faisait espionner. Cela n'irait pas du tout. Et puis même eux la regardait pour garder espoir, ils cherchaient une direction d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas leur montrer à quel point elle était désespérée, à quel point elle doutait. Un peu oui, mais entièrement.. Non, c'était impossible. 

Elle n'avait donc pas pu se confier au sujet de Boromir, au sujet de ses doutes... S'il revenait, alors un jour il deviendrait l'Intendant Souverain, il ne pouvait pas avoir des gens qui doutaient de lui. Ou en tout cas parmi ses proches. Elle ne pouvait pas nuire au respect et à l'admiration qu'Ohtar et Varon portaient à ses frères, surtout l'aîné. Ce ne serait pas prudent ou sage.

"Survivra et fera de son mieux pour nous revenir. Et s'il a succombé à la magie de l'anneau, et bien tu devras juste lui remettre les idées en place. Et honnêtement petite soeur, tu sais très bien que tu adores le faire." pointa Faramir, cherchant à la faire rire, ou au moins sourire. 

Et ça fonctionna. Elle laissa échapper un léger rire, pour le plus grand bonheur de Faramir. Ils savaient tous les deux que le danger était grand, pour tous, que Boromir ne résisterait peut-être pas à l'appel de l'anneau, que les choses étaient graves. Mais ils devaient continuer à avancer, sourire, rire, même si ce n'était pas entièrement sincère. Et puis ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Installée contre son frère, Aurore se remit à penser à tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, ne serait-ce que pour vendre le 'mariage' d'Iseult et Boromir à Minas Tirith. Elle allait avoir beaucoup de travail, mais ça valait le coup. Après tout elle allait être une tante et s'il y avait une chose qui était identique à ses frères chez elle, c'était bien qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi, affronterait n'importe qui pour le bien et le bonheur de sa famille. 

Denethor n'allait pas la voir venir. Elle ne le laisserait pas briser la vivacité et l'esprit d'Iseult. Elle ne le laisserait pas insulter la femme qu'aimait son frère. Quelqu'en soit le prix pour elle.

C'était une promesse.


End file.
